A Teoria do Caos
by Lab Girl
Summary: O que poderia ter acontecido caso Amy não tivesse aceitado as palavras ditas por Sheldon por não serem vindas do coração? E se ela tivesse saído furiosa daquele restaurante? O que isso poderia ter alterado no curso dos eventos seguintes?
1. Capítulo 1

**Título: A Teoria do Caos  
Autora:** Lab Girl  
 **Categoria:** TBBT, Shamy, 6a temporada, romance  
 **Advertências:** Spoiler do episódio 6x01 (The Date Night Variable)  
 **Classificação:** PG-13  
 **Capítulos:** \+ - 7  
 **Resumo:** O que poderia ter acontecido caso Amy não tivesse aceitado as palavras ditas por Sheldon por não serem vindas do coração? E se ela tivesse saído furiosa daquele restaurante? O que isso poderia ter alterado no curso dos eventos seguintes?  
 **Disclaimer:** Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.

 **N/A:** Na época da gravação desse episódio, Mayim Bialik (intérprete de Amy) tinha sofrido um acidente no qual machucou a mão. Tal ocorrido não foi usado na série, porém, na época fiquei imaginando como teriam feito se não optassem em esconder a mão machucada da Mayim, incorporando-a à personagem. Pois bem, baseei-me na _taping report_ (resumo de uma gravação) que li na internet de uma fã que acompanhou as gravações desse episódio - e, para quem não sabe, o 6x01 teve dois desfechos distintos para o encontro Shamy, que chegaram a ser filmados. O que foi ao ar é o que consta do 6x01 como o assistimos. Já o que foi descartado, a Labzinha aqui reciclou em forma de fanfic, afinal, na natureza nada se perde, tudo se transforma.

Embora eu tenha começado a escrever isto naquela época, empaquei no meio e com tanta fanfic e outras coisas pra fazer, fui empurrando com a barriga. Agora, porém, acho que tenho a desculpa perfeita para publicá-la - ajudar a passar por mais um hiatus até a 9a temporada! Espero que gostem e manifestem-se. Boa leitura!

* * *

 **A Teoria do Caos**

 _A ideia central da teoria do caos é que uma pequenina mudança no início de um evento qualquer pode trazer consequências enormes e absolutamente desconhecidas no futuro. Por isso, tais eventos seriam praticamente imprevisíveis - caóticos, portanto._

* * *

"Já chega! Ou você me diz alguma coisa vinda do coração ou nós terminamos!" Amy exclama em um ultimato.

Sheldon fica realmente sério.

"Ok, sente-se aqui" ele aponta a cadeira ao lado dele, onde Raj estava sentado antes.

Ela faz como pedido. Então, ele a encara.

"Amy, quando eu olho nos seus olhos, e você nos meus, eu não me sinto normal. Eu me sinto mais forte e mais fraco ao mesmo tempo. Eu me sinto excitado e amedrontado e, honestamente, eu não sei o que sinto, mas eu sei o tipo de homem que eu quero ser."

"Sheldon, isso é lindo!" ela mal consegue disfarçar a emoção causada pelas palavras que acaba de ouvi-lo dizer.

Ele sorri. "Deve ser mesmo, é do filme do Homem Aranha."

Amy, então, olha para o namorado com ar incrédulo.

Sheldon rapidamente se justifica, "Você disse que eu tinha que dizer algo do coração. Você não disse do coração de quem. Viu só? Brecha!" Ele sorri, triunfante.

Amy, porém, se levanta, furiosa. "Pra mim já chega!"

Ela vira as costas e começa a andar na direção da saída, mas é interrompida pela voz de Sheldon.

"Você não pode ir. Eu preciso de você!"

Ela olha para trás, comovida. "Mesmo? Você precisa de mim?"

"Claro. Quem é que vai me levar pra casa?"

Os olhos dela se estreitam com raiva. "Pegue o ônibus!"

E Amy gira nos calcanhares e retoma o passo em direção à porta do estabelecimento. Ela sai bufando do restaurante.

Sheldon se desespera e se levanta, correndo atrás dela.

"Ok, eu falo algo do coração! Nossos corações batem como um só!" ele ainda tenta, "Seu suéter é bonito!"

Mas Amy continua a seguir em frente na calçada, mexendo no celular e ignorando-o por completo, deixando-o cada vez mais desesperado.

"Você cheira a sabonete!"

Não adianta. Ela já está atravessando a rua.

Sheldon para, ofegante e rendido, observando-a entrar no carro estacionado do outro lado e arrancar com o veículo. Mas Amy mal tem tempo de ir muito longe, um carro em alta velocidade, na contramão, vem na direção dela, que parece não ver...

"AMY!" Sheldon grita, tentando alertá-la.

Porém, é tarde demais.

 **.**

 **.**

Amy abre os olhos devagar, zonza. Ela acorda numa cama de hospital sentindo dedos acariciando seus cabelos. Confusa, vira a cabeça para a pessoa que está ao seu lado e, mesmo sem os óculos, vê que se trata de Sheldon. Ao vê-la desperta, ele rapidamente afasta a mão de sua cabeça, levando-a ao próprio peito.

"Amy! Graças a Deus você finalmente acordou."

"O que aconteceu?" ela pergunta, sem saber direito como foi parar ali. "Onde estão meus óculos?"

Surpreendendo-a, Sheldon coloca a armação no rosto dela com cuidado, reclinando-se na cadeira ao lado da cama em seguida.

"Você sofreu um acidente. Quando saía com o carro da rua do restaurante, um motorista vinha da contramão e a acertou. Mas não se preocupe, a polícia já cuidou de multá-lo e rebocá-lo."

Ela, então se lembra, levando a mão à cabeça e gemendo de dor. Mal termina de assimilar os últimos acontecimentos, e a porta do quarto se abre e o ambiente se enche com o burburinho causado pela entrada de Penny e Leonard.

Amy vê a amiga ir direto na direção de Sheldon e atingi-lo com uma bolsada.

"Ai! Ficou maluca? Por que isso?" o Físico protesta, massageando o braço atingido.

"Isso é por ser um namorado mané!"

Ainda massageando o braço, Sheldon faz cara de desentendido. Penny se aproxima e sussurra, "Raj me contou tudo."

Mesmo assim, não é o bastante para esclarecer a confusão do cientista, mas antes que ele possa perguntar à vizinha a que ela se refere, a voz de Amy faz os presentes desviarem as atenções à paciente na cama.

"Alguém pode me dar um pouco de água?"

"Claro" Leonard se oferece, começando a se mover para pegar o copo ao lado da cama, porém, Sheldon é mais rápido.

Ele estende o copo com água para Amy, que o recebe com a mão esquerda sem sequer encará-lo nem agradecer.

Penny para aos pés da cama. "Como está se sentindo?"

"Zonza" Amy murmura, estendendo o copo, agora quase vazio, que Sheldon prontamente pega, recolocando-o sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama. "E meu braço direito dói muito!"

Ela mal termina de se queixar e percebe que a mão direita está imobilizada.

Leonard se manifesta, solidário. "Você fraturou essa mão. Mas já foi medicada."

Amy levanta a tala diante dos olhos, observando o resultado e gemendo baixinho.

É nesse instante que o médico entra no quarto para checar a paciente e pede que todos esperem do lado de fora. Sheldon, no entanto, insiste em ficar.

"Sou o namorado dela e, por contrato, tenho a obrigação de cuidar dela em casos de emergências médicas como esta."

O médico olha para ele sem entender a referência. Amy, por sua vez, olha para Sheldon com cara de poucos amigos. Então agora ele se lembra do Acordo de Relacionamento?

"Eu não preciso que cuide de mim porque assinou uns papéis que dizem que deve fazer isso" ela diz diretamente para Sheldon, que abre a boca para responder, mas é impedido pelo corte que ela faz em seguida. "Por favor, doutor, continue" Amy volta sua atenção completamente para o médico parado ao lado da cama.

"Pois bem, Srta. Fowler, com a batida, você sofreu alguns hematomas. Sofreu ainda uma fratura na mão direita, como pode ver. Mas nada grave. Já fizemos o que precisava ser feito. Agora, seu estado exige cuidados básicos como a tomada de medicamentos e o retorno daqui a uma semana para verificarmos a evolução da recuperação da fratura."

"Isto significa que não preciso ficar aqui em observação?"

"Não. Poderá sair daqui..." o médico checa o relógio de pulso, sorrindo "...agora mesmo. Vim justamente lhe dar alta."

"Que bom" ela dá um sorriso fraco, sentindo um cansaço repentino apoderar-se de seu corpo.

"Bem, vou passar uma lista com os medicamentos e cuidados necessários, basta seguir as orientações que tudo ficará bem."

Sheldon, que até então esteve em silêncio, apenas ouvindo, manifesta-se.

"Pode me passar o receituário, doutor. Providenciarei tudo de que Amy precisar."

"Ótimo. Ela precisará mesmo de cuidados nas próximas semanas" o homem arranca a folha de uma prancheta depois de assiná-la, entregando-a a Sheldon.

"Obrigada, doutor" Amy murmura.

"Cuide-se" o médico sorri, meneando a cabeça antes de sair "Boa recuperação."

Quando estão a sós novamente, Sheldon vê a namorada tentando sentar-se na cama, sem sucesso, e se apressa em ajudá-la, estendendo os braços, mas seu gesto é impedido por uma palavra cortante.

"Não."

Surpreso, Sheldon mal tem tempo de recolher os braços quando os amigos, Leonard e Penny, entram novamente no quarto.

E é Leonard quem oferece ajuda, que não é rechaçada, para espanto e desgosto de Sheldon.

"Deixe-me ajudá-la, Amy" o físico baixinho diz, estendendo os braços.

Sheldon vê a namorada apoiar as mãos nos ombros do amigo, que a coloca sentada na beirada da cama.

"Obrigada, Leonard" ela diz com um sorriso apertado de dor.

A indignação de Sheldon é abafada pela voz de Penny.

"Você está se sentindo bem, Amy?"

"Só um pouco zonza ainda, e cansada."

"É natural" Leonard diagnostica "Afinal, sofreu um pancada forte. E também o medicamento deve estar começando a perder o efeito.

Rapidamente Sheldon corre os olhos pelo receituário em mãos.

"Uma combinação de analgésicos é recomendada de duas em duas horas."

Leonard olha para o amigo antes de voltar a encarar Amy, meneando a cabeça.

"Já devem estar perdendo o efeito mesmo."

Amy faz uma leve careta, sentindo uma fisgada na mão engessada, "Desconfio disso."

Penny se aproxima mais da cama, solícita. "Vamos providenciar os remédios."

"O médico acaba de me dar alta."

"Por que não vem para o meu apartamento?" a amiga oferece, "Você não pode ficar sozinha em casa desse jeito."

"Não!" a voz de Sheldon Cooper enche o ambiente, fazendo todos olharem em sua direção. "Nada disso, Penny. Eu sou o responsável por cuidar da Amy num caso como este."

Leonard intervém, "Tem certeza de que pode cuidar da Amy nesse estado?"

"E por que não poderia?" Sheldon questiona com ar de ofensa.

"Porque você mal consegue tocar outro ser humano e tudo de Amy vai precisar agora é de alguém que a ajude em tudo praticamente" Leonard responde.

Sheldon parece, pela primeira vez, considerar as implicações daquilo. Com a mão machucada, especialmente a direita, considerando que ela é destra, Amy vai precisar de auxílio nas tarefas mais básicas do cotidiano. Como para vestir-se... e tomar banho. Ele engole em seco. Ao erguer os olhos, vê a mão de Penny pousada estrategicamente sobre a bolsa - a mesma que o atingiu minutos atrás.

A loira ergue uma sobrancelha. "É uma ótima ideia. Assim, quem sabe, Sheldon pode compensar a noite desastrosa que ele proporcionou à namorada."

Sheldon fica sem graça e sem argumentos. No fundo, ele se sente responsável por não ter alcançado Amy antes que ela começasse a arrancar com o carro...

"Eu só quero sair daqui agora" ela murmurou.

Sem pensar, Shledon corre para o lado dela, na intenção de ajudá-la a se levantar. Seus olhares se encontram e o protesto de Amy morre na garganta. É a primeira vez em muito tempo que ele a toca. E é a primeira vez que toca partes inéditas de seu corpo, como sua cintura. Ela sente um arrepio, esquecendo-se momentaneamente da fraqueza e da dorzinha insistente na mão.

 **.**

 **.**

"Se precisar de alguma coisa, já sabe, Amy. É só chamar" Penny reforça, olhando, em seguida, para a figura de Sheldon, parado no meio da pequena sala do apartamento da neurocientista. "Vou manter o celular do lado e o chicote de rodeio júnior preparado."

Tal comentário aguça a mente zonza de Amy, que só consegue pensar em um tipo de rodeio com Sheldon, um que a envolve vestida numa saia de couro vermelha bem apertada.

 _"Ihá!"_ ela grita, deixando todos confusos.

"Boa noite, Amy" Leonard também se despede, saindo com Penny em direção à porta. "Ah, e não se preocupe. Já acionei o seguro do seu carro e ele já foi rebocado para uma oficina. Melhoras."

A cientista ri e acena em despedida com a mão boa, sentindo a cabeça mais leve e a fisgada na mão direita parece ter desaparecido.

Assim que os amigos deixam o apartamento, Sheldon olha para a namorada, preocupado. Ela o encara de volta e solta uma risada. Deve ser o efeito dos remédios recém tomados, ele conclui, pois logo em seguida, ela deixa a cabeça cair contra o encosto do sofá e cai no sono.

* * *

 _ **continua**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**A Teoria do Caos  
Autora:** Lab Girl  
 **Categoria:** TBBT, Shamy, 6a temporada, romance  
 **Advertências:** Spoiler do episódio 6x01 (The Date Night Variable)  
 **Classificação:** PG-13

 **N/A:** Obrigada a todos que enviaram review, essa recepção certamente me animou a seguir postando a história. Boa leitura!

* * *

 **A Teoria do Caos**

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

Sheldon, no momento, começa a pensar que os desafios de decifrar o universo são muito mais fáceis do que vencer a luta para colocar uma Amy adormecida na cama. Ele suspira ao conseguir, por fim, deitá-la sobre o colchão e se afasta para vê-la. Antes que deixassem o hospital, uma enfermeira a ajudou a se vestir e é exatamente assim que ela está: com as mesmas roupas do jantar fracassado de aniversário dos dois.

Ele, então, com cuidado, retira os óculos de grau do rosto fino, colocando-os sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. Em seguida, retira os sapatos de salto dos pés de Amy, e após colocar um ao lado do outro sobre o tapete ao lado da cama, Sheldon pondera se deve tirar ou não as roupas dela. Sem graça e com cuidado, ele começa a remover o suéter de lã que ela usa por cima do vestido. Ela se mexe um pouco e geme no sono, mas não acorda, para alívio dele.

Sheldon fica sem saber o que fazer. Ele pondera sentar-se na beirada da cama ou ficar de pé. Ele sabe que sua decisão de cuidar de Amy vai interromper toda sua rotina daqui para a frente, mas ele se sente culpado pelo que aconteceu depois que ela saiu tão irritada do restaurante. Talvez se ele não tivesse dito que a fala era do Homem Aranha, ela teria gostado e eles teriam terminado o jantar em paz e agora ele estaria em casa, em sua cama, seguindo rigorosamente sua hora de dormir.

Mas ele não conseguia mentir para ela... aliás, para ninguém, mas muito menos para Amy, que o conhecia tão bem. Será que ela não notou quando ele recitou aquelas palavras que, no fundo, representam exatamente o que acontece com _ele_ quando olha nos olhos dela? Ele se sente empolgado e aterrorizado ao mesmo tempo, e não sabe explicar o que sente – mas ele certamente sabe que quer se tornar melhor por causa dela. É difícil admitir isso até para si mesmo, mas é a verdade. Se ela ao menos tivesse visto o brilho de sinceridade nos olhos dele... se ao menos ele não tivesse cedido ao orgulho e dito que a frase era de um filme, mas ficado calado. Talvez – e apenas talvez – aquela noite tivesse acabado bem.

Ele suspira, deixando-se sentar na beirada da cama. Ele observa Amy dormindo, o movimento dos seios dela, subindo e descendo sob o vestido ao ritmo da respiração. Ele sente o calor do corpo aumentar. Desvia os olhos. Mas ela se mexe e seu olhar é forçado a cair sobre ela novamente.  
Para espanto dele, Amy começa a falar no sono e puxar o vestido desajeitadamente com a mão não machucada.

"Calor..." ela murmura.

Sheldon, mesmo sem jeito, tenta ajudá-la. Seu rosto queima e ele agradece por ela estar dormindo. Ele consegue livrá-la do vestido e, em seguida, da camisa floral que ela veste por baixo, e revela um corpo alvo coberto por um conjunto azul de calcinha e sutiã com rendas pretas nas extremidades. Ele engole em seco. Nunca foi de reparar nesse tipo de coisa, e nunca lhe pareceram realmente interessantes – até ver Amy Farrah Fowler num conjunto de lingerie azul e preta.

Desviando os olhos, ele dobra o vestido e o coloca juntamente com a camisa florida sobre a cadeira que fica no quarto. Então percebe como Amy se preparou para aquele jantar de aniversário. Como ela se esmerou e como ele acabou tornando aquela noite terrível para ela.

Na verdade, ele só convidou Raj para o encontro por medo de ficar a sós com Amy... afinal, era a primeira vez que uma das alterações recentes no Acordo de Relacionamento seria implementada – a comemoração deste ano permitiria, pela primeira vez, a demonstração de afeto em público, uma exigência de Amy que ele concedera por influência do experimento afetivo dela - maldito seja! Mas, diante da possibilidade real disso ocorrer, ele teve que recuar para se proteger de algum modo. E a maneira encontrada tinha sido a companhia de Raj. Mas foi uma péssima ideia porque deixou Amy chateada e acabou causando o acidente dela – sim, porque se ela não estivesse tão irritada, não teria deixado o restaurante às pressas e arrancado com o carro sem olhar para os dois lados e teria visto o motorista desavisado que entrou na contramão e a acertou.

Sheldon sente o estômago revirar-se ante a lembrança do acidente, da imagem de Amy desmaiada e de como ele venceu o próprio medo e desespero para correr para o lado dela e chamar socorro, esperando com ela em seu colo.

A voz de Amy o traz de volta ao presente quando ela estica um dos braços sobre o travesseiro e murmura seu nome com um sorriso no rosto.

"Sheldon..."

Ele se arrepia. Ela está apenas de roupa íntima e ele sente que deve cobri-la e não abusar da visão, mas não consegue deixar de olhar. Então corre até o guarda-roupa dela e procura por alguma roupa de dormir. Na busca, ele topa com algumas calcinhas de leopardo e se lembra de Penny ter achado certa vez que uma cueca com estampa de onça de Howard fosse de Amy. Sheldon fecha a gaveta depressa e continua procurando até achar uma com roupas de dormir. Ele pega um blusão de moletom e volta à cama para vesti-la, com certa dificuldade por causa da mão machucada dela. Amy balbucia coisas sem sentido e joga os braços para cima dele, o que o faz ter um momento difícil para conseguir vesti-la.

"Amy, queira colaborar, por favor" ele diz, afastando o braço bom dela de seu pescoço.

Ela não abre os olhos, mas sorri. Ele aproveita para passar o blusão pela cabeça da namorada, puxando um dos braços para dentro da manga, em seguida o outro, com cuidado por causa da mão machucada. No final, ele acaba conseguindo e suspira, sorrindo, vitorioso. Mas, então, vê que o rosto dela está muito perto do seu e os olhos dela agora estão abertos... meio sonolentos...

Amy sorri e murmura, "Me beija."

Sheldon sente o rosto queimar. E, de repente, ele percebe que está experimentando uma absurda vontade de atender o pedido. Pigarreando e sacando a mente do estado de torpor, ou seja lá o que for em que mergulhou nesses últimos segundos, ele reúne forças para aferrar-se à razão.

"Você ainda está sob efeito dos analgésicos e eu não gostaria de tirar vantagem dessa situação."

"Mas eu quero que você tire vantagem de mim" ela murmura e passa a língua rapidamente nos lábios, fazendo-o sentir uma pulsação inconveniente no meio das pernas.

Sheldon se levanta de um salto da cama. "É melhor você descansar."

Amy ri e se acalma, deitando a cabeça no travesseiro, tornando a mergulhar no sono como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele suspira aliviado e vai para a sala, achando melhor ficar por lá. Sentando em seu lugar no sofá de Amy, ele fica imaginando como vai ser quando ela despertar e o efeito dos remédios passar. Ela vai se lembrar logo do jantar desastroso? Ela ainda vai estar chateada com ele? O coração do físico salta mais depressa quando ele chega a uma conclusão perturbadora. Pela primeira vez, Sheldon se sente realmente preocupado sobre a opinião de alguém a seu respeito. E sobre o futuro do seu relacionamento com Amy.

* * *

 _ **continua**_


	3. Capítulo 3

**A Teoria do Caos  
Autora:** Lab Girl  
 **Categoria:** TBBT, Shamy, 6a temporada, romance  
 **Advertências:** Spoiler do episódio 6x01 (The Date Night Variable)  
 **Classificação:** PG-13

 **N/A:** Alô, pessoal. Esta sou eu correndo contra o tempo para conseguir postar mais um capítulo da fanfic (e por sorte tenho conseguido a incrível marca de um cap por semana). Bem, quero agradecer o incentivo dos comentários/reviews de vocês, seja em que idioma for (embora eu só domine de verdade inglês e espanhol além do meu idioma natal, mas se quiserem mandar em outra língua recorrerei ao google tradutor xD ). É muito bom e especial para mim saber que minha escrita tem alcançado pessoas dos mais diversos lugares. Fico até emocionada, confesso. Graças a esse retorno eu tenho me esforçado para seguir com a fanfic, mesmo quando entro em desânimo por esse ou aquele motivo, ou quando a falta de tempo me faz querer arrancar os cabelos. Então vamos adiante com isto! Ainda temos capítulos pela frente e mais dois meses de hiatus... precisamos de algo para sobreviver até lá.

* * *

 **A Teoria do Caos**

 **Capítulo 3**

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Amy desperta sentindo uma dor latejante no braço direito, culminando em sua mão. Ela sente a cabeça doer também. Gemendo, ela tenta sentar-se sobre o que parece ser sua cama. Engraçado, ela não se lembra de ter chegado em casa. Então vê a mão imobilizada.

"Ah, não" ela protesta, lembrando-se de sua parada no hospital depois na noite passada.

Ela tem apenas flashes entrecortados de imagens... um jantar num restaurante elegante... Sheldon... ela brava com ele por algum motivo... ela saindo do restaurante em disparada e atravessando a rua para pegar o carro... um hospital com médico e enfermeiros ao redor... os rostos de alguns de seus amigos e uma bolsa branca sendo agitada no ar junto com um chicote, mas ela já não está certa se estas últimas imagens são mesmo lembranças ou algum sonho estranho que teve.

Ela ergue o braço direito e olha novamente para a mão imobilizada numa tala especial até o polegar, em seguida vê os curativos espalhados pelo braço e ombro esquerdos. _Oh, não…_ como ela vai fazer para trabalhar assim? Como ela vai se virar sozinha com tantos machucados? Pior, com a mão direita praticamente inutilizada?

Amy sente uma súbita vontade de chorar. Só então percebe que está usando um blusão velho de moletom. E vê sua roupa da noite – o vestido azul marinho, a camisa floral e o suéter de lã – cuidadosamente colocados sobre a cadeira do quarto. E ela se dá conta de que, na condição em que se encontra, não poderia ter tirado a roupa sozinha e vestido aquele blusão antes de se deitar.

Então, ela tem uma espécie de estalo mental. E seu coração pulsa uma batida mais rápido. Olha para a porta do quarto, aberta. Tem vontade de se levantar, mas quando tenta sentar-se sobre o colchão, além da dor na mão direita aumentar, ela sente uma leve tontura. Suspirando, Amy fecha os olhos e coloca devagar as pernas para fora da cama. Quando ela consegue sentir o equilíbrio retornar, abre devagar os olhos. Pisca algumas vezes antes de virar-se para a mesinha de cabeceira, encontrando os óculos de grau. Com cuidado, estende o braço esquerdo para pegá-los e os ajeita no rosto. Em seguida, ela se levanta, mas tropeça no par de chinelos e, tentando recuperar o equilíbrio, apoia a mão não machucada sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, mas acaba derrubando o despertador no chão.

Quase de imediato, Sheldon aparece na porta do quarto, a expressão um misto de susto e preocupação.

"Amy?!"

Ela sente o coração pular de novo. Ele está mesmo ali. Então foi ele quem cuidou dela durante a noite... foi ele quem a despiu.

"Sheldon" ela murmura, sem conseguir ser mais simpática do que isso com a dor que está sentindo.

"Você está bem?" ele pergunta, receoso.

Ela repara, então, que ele está todo amarrotado, ainda vestindo as roupas da noite passada, a camisa de botões e a calça social cinzas, com exceção do paletó, os cabelos em desalinho. E a simples lembrança da noite anterior a faz ficar com raiva dele novamente.

"Eu estou ótima" ela mente, virando-se para procurar seu roupão sobre a cadeira do quarto, mas lembra-se de imediato que a peça está no guarda-roupa.

Na intenção de caminhar até o armário, Amy tropeça no meio do caminho, mas é sustentada por um par de mãos enormes em sua cintura. Ela sente um suspiro perto de seu pescoço e escuta a voz dele bem de perto.

"Amy!" Sheldon exclama.

Ela fica sem graça com o calor que sente subir por seu corpo. Seus batimentos ficam agitados. Sheldon a endireita e a ajuda a sentar-se na beirada da cama.

"Do que você precisa? É só me dizer que eu posso pegar" ele diz.

Ela se atreve a olhar para ele e vê que Sheldon está sendo realmente solícito e preocupado. Ela morde os lábios e, então, faz o pedido. "Pode pegar o meu roupão, por favor?"

"Ok. Onde está?"

"No guarda-roupa. Porta do meio."

Sheldon pega o roupão e o coloca sobre as pernas dela, que murmura um "Obrigada" sem sequer olhar para ele.

Não demora muito para ambos perceberem que Amy não vai conseguir vestir o roupão sozinha, então, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio constrangedor, Sheldon faz a oferta, "Posso ajudar você a se vestir?"

Amy ergue os olhos para ele, surpresa com a pergunta.

"Você não parece ter tido problemas para me despir na noite passada" ela diz, sem conseguir evitar.

Sheldon fica vermelho. "Eu... você... você não podia dormir vestida..."

Amy suspira, sem paciência para esperar que ele encontre as palavras para completar o pensamento.

"Vamos, me ajude logo com isto."

"Muito bem" ele meneia a cabeça e se aproxima da cama.

Com todo o jeito que consegue encontrar, Sheldon a ajuda a vestir o roupão. Em seguida, ele fica de pé diante dela, observando-a com atenção.

"O que foi?" Amy pergunta, incomodada.

"Está sentindo dor? Pelo receituário médico, você deveria tomar os analgésicos novamente pela manhã."

"Sim, está doendo" Amy diz, numa voz quase infantil. "Mas eu preciso me alimentar antes. Não é bom tomar remédio com o estômago vazio."

"Prudente" ele balança a cabeça. "O que você prefere comer?"

"Qualquer coisa, Sheldon. Eu só preciso comer alguma coisa."

"Está bem" ele diz, "Vou preparar o desjejum." Antes de deixar o quarto, porém, ele volta para trás. "Você prefere ficar na cama esperando ou prefere ir para a sala?"

"Eu vou para a sala" Amy responde, levantando-se com cuidado da cama.

Sheldon se aproxima e estende os braços de maneira protetora na intenção de conduzi-la até a sala, mas ela o repele com um gesto de braço.

"Eu consigo caminhar sozinha."

Ele encolhe as mãos e murmura, "Certo."

Os dois deixam o quarto, Amy na frente e Sheldon logo atrás. Na sala, ela vê o sofá bagunçado, com a manta que sempre fica sobre o encosto toda embolada e as almofadas fora de lugar.

Sheldon se apressa em dar explicações. "Desculpe pela desordem, estava dormindo e acordei há pouco com o barulho vindo do seu quarto" ele explica.

Amy lança um olhar enviesado para ele.

"Não que eu esteja me queixando de ter acordado por sua causa, de forma alguma" Sheldon emenda, correndo a ajeitar o sofá para que ela se sente.

E, ao sentar-se, Amy deixa escapar um leve gemido. Sheldon se preocupa, ela certamente está sentindo dor.

"Já estou indo providenciar o desjejum para que você tome os remédios."

Ele corre até e cozinha e estuda o conteúdo da despensa. Não há muitas opções, então pensa em preparar torradas e pega uma garrafa de suco de laranja na geladeira. Após colocar as fatias de pão na torradeira e os talheres à mesa, ele espia na direção do sofá. Amy está muito quieta. Então, ele se aproxima.

"Você está bem, Amy? Precisa que eu afofe as almofadas? Quer ver televisão?"

"Não" ela responde de maneira curta e objetiva, perguntando-se se ele está tão solícito por estar se sentindo culpado pelo desastre da noite passada. Mas, então, ela pensa que ele não deve ter nem ideia de como aquela noite era importante para ela... e acabou da pior forma possível.

Amy olha para os braços machucados e suspira, tentando não chorar. Ela olha para a harpa encostada a um canto e lamenta nem mesmo poder tocar sua tristeza.

"O café da manhã já está quase saindo" Sheldon diz, voltando à cozinha.

Ele despeja o suco de laranja que deixou sobre o balcão dentro de uma jarra – a mesma em que Amy colocou o Nesquick de morango naquele jantar que tiveram numa de suas Noites de Encontro. E ele se lembra de como se sentiu bem naquele jantar. Coisa que ele foi incapaz de fazer por ela na noite passada.

Sheldon retorce os lábios com culpa. Ele olha para Amy no sofá, só consegue ver o topo da cabeça dela, e sente-se bem mal por não ter agido um pouco melhor com ela. Ele leva a jarra de suco à mesa, assim como os pratos que faltam.

"Amy, você vai preferir suas torradas com geléia ou manteiga?"

"Tanto faz, Sheldon" ela responde, apoiando a cabeça no encosto do sofá, suspirando.

"Ok" ele murmura, frustrado por não conseguir arrancar uma reação positiva dela.

Ele pega tanto a manteiga quanto a geléia, terminando de pôr a mesa.

De repente, Amy ergue a cabeça do sofá e começa a fungar. "Sheldon, você não está sentindo?"

Só então ele se dá conta do cheiro de queimado...

"Ah, Senhor!" ele corre até a torradeira e vê a fumaça se levantando no ar.

Pegando um pano sobre a pia, ele abana freneticamente enquanto desliga o aparelho. As torradas estão... carbonizadas! Sheldon geme em frustração. O café da manhã está destruído.

Ele se vira para Amy, pesaroso. "Você se importa de comer cereal?"

* * *

 _ **continua**_


	4. Capítulo 4

**A Teoria do Caos  
Autora:** Lab Girl  
 **Categoria:** TBBT, Shamy, 6a temporada, romance  
 **Advertências:** Spoiler do episódio 6x01 (The Date Night Variable)  
 **Classificação:** PG-13

 **N/A:** Mais um capítulo e vamos em frente. Muito obrigada pelas reviews. Boa leitura!

* * *

Sentado ao lado de Amy no sofá, Sheldon está prestes a oferecer o cereal para ela na boca quando batidas na porta o fazem parar com a colher em pleno ar.

Suspirando audivelmente, ele abaixa a colher, frustrado. Pelo visto há uma conspiração para que esse desjejum não saia nunca! Deixando a tigela sobre a mesinha de centro, ele se levanta.

"Vou atender."

Ao abrir a porta, ele fica surpreso ao ver Bernadette e Leonard do outro lado e mal tem tempo de cumprimentá-los.

"Bom dia" a microbiologista vai entrando, dirigindo-se ao sofá. "Como está, Amy?"

"Com dores no braço direito e na mão fraturada, e agora, com fome."

Bernadette lança um rápido olhar de reprovação na direção de Sheldon antes de voltar-se novamente para Amy. "Não se preocupe, vim para ajudá-la."

"Com licença, mas é para isso que eu estou aqui" Sheldon as interrompe.

As duas olham para ele, sérias. Bernadette, então, torna a falar em sua voz peculiarmente aguda. "Você pode ir para casa tomar banho e se trocar, Sheldon. Eu vou ficar com Amy por algumas horas" a baixinha se vira novamente para a amiga, "Penny viria também, mas ela tem problemas para levantar antes das onze."

"Eu sei" Amy confirma.

Leonard, enfim, se manifesta. "Sheldon, eu vim para levá-lo até em casa para tomar banho e trocar de roupa, e depois o trago de volta."

Mesmo relutante, Sheldon percebe que é a melhor opção, uma vez que, com a pressa e a urgência da situação, não se preparou adequadamente para passar a noite no apartamento de Amy. Não tem sequer uma muda de roupa limpa consigo.

"Tudo bem. Posso me ausentar algumas horas. Mas não sem antes dizer a Bernadette que eu estava prestes a dar o cereal de Amy antes de vocês chegarem. Afinal, ela precisa ingerir alguma coisa antes de tomar os analgésicos receitados."

"Ok, Sheldon. Eu assumo daqui" diz Bernadette, pegando a tigela de cereal e andando até a cozinha para despejar o alimento no lixo. "Eu vou arrumar algo que preste para Amy comer."

Sheldon assiste a cena horrorizado, mas sequer tem tempo de protestar. Ofendido, ainda vê a loirinha erguer as torradas queimadas e fazer cara de nojo.

Bernadette balança a cabeça, crítica. "Pobre, Amy! Ainda bem que eu cheguei a tempo."

Leonard vai empurrando Sheldon para fora do apartamento antes que o amigo resolva fazer um discurso de protesto. "Nós voltamos logo, tchau, garotas. Melhoras, Amy" e, com isso, fecha a porta abafando o ronco de indignação do outro.

 **.**

 **.**

Leonard abre a porta do apartamento e Sheldon mal acaba de entrar quando é surpreendido pela presença de Penny sentada na sala, de braços cruzados. Ele olha para ela com surpresa.

"Penny, o que faz aqui? Achei que estivesse dormindo já que raramente acorda antes do horário do almoço."

A vizinha se levanta e avança para ele com o dedo indicador em riste.

"Eu estou aqui porque precisamos ter uma conversa, mocinho!"

Sheldon tenta recuar, mas quando ele se vira, Leonard está a suas costas de braços cruzados e expressão séria. "Sinto muito, mas Penny tem razão."

O físico olha de um para o outro, assustado. "Eu não sei sobre o que vocês podem precisar falar comigo."

"Ah, você sabe" Leonard balança a cabeça.

"Você tem sido um péssimo namorado para Amy" Penny acusa. "Como pôde levar o Raj no jantar de aniversário de vocês?"

Sheldon abre a boca para se defender, "No Acordo de Relacionamento não existe nenhuma cláusula que proíba a presença de uma terceira pessoa no jantar de comemoração do nosso aniversário."

Penny estreita os olhos, cruzando os braços novamente e se aproximando mais. Sheldon se vira para o lado de Leonard, que faz o mesmo, encurralando-o entre ele e Penny. A sensação é altamente incômoda para o físico.

"Eu não fiz nada errado! Só convidei o Raj porque ele se queixou de estar sozinho agora que Howard se casou e foi para o espaço" Sheldon argumenta, esgueirando-se para fora do aperto dos dois amigos.

"Não fez mesmo?" Penny o pressiona. "Você usou a noite especial de vocês, uma noite pela qual a Amy esperou ansiosamente e se preparou toda, e levou o Raj de vela!"

Leonard meneia a cabeça em concordância. "É, amigo. Aniversários de namoro são só para o casal."

"E como se não bastasse, você ainda declamou Homem Aranha pra ela?!" Penny emite um ronco de incredulidade e desprezo.

"Como você sabe?" Sheldon questiona, espantado.

Até Leonard fica surpreso. "É... como sabe?"

Penny revira os olhos. "Amy me mandou uma mensagem no celular quando saiu do restaurante porque o Senhor Sheldon Arrogante Cooper se negou a dizer algo gentil a ela."

Leonard ergue as sobrancelhas. "Vocês contam mesmo tudo umas às outras, não?!"

Penny fecha a cara para o namorado. "Assim como você deu com a língua nos dentes para o seu amigo aqui sobre o pedido de casamento na cama" em seguida, ela meneia a cabeça para Sheldon.

Leonard se defende rapidamente, "Ei, ei! O assunto aqui é a vida amorosa do Sheldon, não a nossa."

Leonard e Penny tornam a encarar o amigo. E Penny recomeça, "Que tipo de namorado é você, Sheldon, que não consegue nem dizer a Amy que ela é importante na sua vida?"

"Depois de tudo o que ela tem feito para deixar você feliz nos últimos tempos" Leonard completa. "No mínimo ela merecia uma comemoração decente de aniversário de namoro."

Sheldon abre a boca para falar, mas rapidamente desiste do que ia dizer. Então ele pigarreia e, sem encarar os amigos, diz, "Eu poderia responder essa pergunta, mas não vou, porque simplesmente o meu relacionamento com Amy Farrah Fowler não diz respeito a nenhum de vocês dois."

Após dizer isso, o cientista dá as costas ao colega de apartamento e à vizinha enxerida, começando a deixar a sala.

"Ótimo" ele ainda escuta Penny dizer, "Se você se recusa a receber ajuda dos seus amigos, é bom que esteja preparado para perder a sua namorada."

Sheldon congela a meio caminho do quarto diante dessas palavras. Ele sente uma estranha dor no peito e leva a mão até ele. As palavras de Amy antes de deixar o restaurante ecoam na sua mente... ela disse que tudo estaria acabado se ele não dissesse algo vindo do coração para ela.

" _Uh Oh_ " ele murmura baixinho, de modo que somente ele mesmo ouve. E, então, corre para o seu quarto, batendo a porta.

 **.**

 **.**

"Será que ele vai ficar bem?" Leonard pergunta, preocupado.

"Claro que vai. Estamos falando do Sheldon" Penny responde.

"É, mas... ele pareceu mesmo afetado quando você falou da possibilidade de perder a Amy" Leonard observa, realmente preocupado com o amigo. "Você pode não se lembrar do que aconteceu da última vez que os dois romperam, mas _eu_ me lembro muito bem! Levou duas semanas para aquele cheiro de urina de gato desimpregnar do apartamento."

Penny sequer disfarça a cara de nojo, mas recupera-se logo em seguida.

"Ele precisava de um chacoalhão. Mas a possibilidade da Amy decidir terminar com ele é real, ela parecia bem ofendida na mensagem de texto que me enviou."

"É, mas agora que ela está machucada, o Sheldon quer ficar cuidando dela. Você viu a reação dele ontem no hospital. E agora há pouco Bernadette e eu precisamos ser firmes para arrancá-lo do apartamento da Amy."

"Ótimo sinal. Complexo de culpa" Penny sorriu. "Ainda há esperança para o Shelbot."

"É. Se existe alguém capaz de humanizar o Sheldon, esse alguém é a Amy" Leonard meneia a cabeça, esperançoso.

* * *

 _ **continua**_


	5. Capítulo 5

**A Teoria do Caos  
Autora:** Lab Girl  
 **Categoria:** TBBT, Shamy, 6a temporada, romance  
 **Advertências:** Spoiler do episódio 6x01 (The Date Night Variable)  
 **Classificação:** PG-13

 **N/A:** Quero agradecer as reviews do capítulo anterior. Vocês realmente sabem fazer uma autora feliz. E aqui vem mais um capítulo. Nos lemos de novo em breve ;)

* * *

Amy senta sobre a cama, sentindo-se limpa e relaxada. "Obrigada, Bernadette."

"De nada" a loira sorri, ajeitando os travesseiros para ela.

Bernadette a ajudou a tomar banho – por sorte os analgésicos estavam começando a fazer efeito nessa hora e Amy não fez nenhuma piada sobre as duas ficarem nuas debaixo do chuveiro e se esfregarem com esponjas ou comentários do tipo.

A amiga providenciou um café da manhã decente, limpou a bagunça da cozinha, deu os remédios a Amy, e, depois do banho, ajudou-a a vestir um confortável pijama vermelho xadrez.

"Como está se sentindo agora?"

Amy suspira, sentindo a cabeça mais leve. "Agora que os remédios estão fazendo efeito, bem melhor."

Embora não esteja mais com dores, Amy percebe que está começando a ficar sonolenta.

"Que bom" a loirinha entrelaça as mãos na frente do corpo, parada diante da cama onde Amy está deitada. "E quanto ao Sheldon?"

A neurocientista pisca e fica mais alerta, olhando para a amiga. "O que tem ele?"

"Penny me contou sobre a mensagem de texto que você enviou pra ela ontem à noite quando saía do restaurante."

Amy suspira. "Sheldon não tem jeito, ele simplesmente se recusa a avançar na nossa relação, e, embora a princípio eu tenha julgado que estivesse conseguindo aumentar os sentimentos dele por mim com aquele experimento afetivo, pelo visto já alcancei o máximo de sentimentalismo de que Sheldon é capaz. Mas confesso que é frustrante."

"Talvez você deva usar uma outra abordagem com ele" Bernadette sugere.

"Qual?" Amy pergunta, curiosa.

"Bem, pelo que eu entendi, você tem feito coisas para agradá-lo, certo?"

"Sim."

"Então, talvez seja hora de dar ao Sheldon o tratamento da indiferença."

"Eu não posso ser indiferente com o Sheldon" Amy logo diz. "Quando ele não está fazendo meu útero estremecer, ele está me deixando louca de frustração."

Bernadette sorri, erguendo as sobrancelhas. "Amy, está na hora de você aprender a usar alguns truques femininos..."

Amy franze o cenho. "Nenhum artefato sexual vai funcionar, eu e Sheldon não chegamos nessa fase ainda. E, pelo visto, nem vamos chegar" ela suspira, desanimada.

"Não desista tão fácil" Bernadette se senta na beirada da cama. "Apesar de ser... bem, _Sheldon_... no fundo, no fundo ele é como todos os homens: carentes de atenção. Tente ser menos doce e demonstrar um certo desinteresse para ver o que acontece."

"Sheldon sabe ser birrento quando ele não recebe a atenção que espera."

"Ótimo. Dê o tratamento de gelo, deixe ele ficar de birra e espere para ver como logo ele vai mudar de atitude com você, tentando recuperar sua atenção. Tente ser menos doce e demonstrar um certo descaso para ver o que acontece."

A neurocientista franze o cenho, perguntando-se se algo assim pode realmente funcionar com Sheldon. Ela duvida.

Então, um som familiar interrompe a conversa das duas.

"Amy" _toc, toc, toc_ "Amy" _toc, toc, toc_ "Amy" _toc, toc, toc_.

Bernadette se levanta. "Fique aqui e finja que está dormindo. Eu atendo."

Antes que Amy possa dizer qualquer coisa, a loirinha já saiu do quarto.

Sheldon exibe uma expressão de decepção ao ver Bernadette abrir a porta para ele, mesmo ciente de que seria bem difícil que Amy o fizesse na atual condição. Ele carrega uma bolsa de viagem por cima do ombro.

"Olá, Bernadette" ele diz, entrando no apartamento.

"Suponho que essa mala significa que você vai ficar por aqui algum tempo."

"Suposição correta" o físico responde, colocando a bolsa sobre o sofá. "Dado o grau dos machucados da Amy, ela precisa de alguém que fique à disposição para ajudá-la na execução das tarefas diárias, desde as mais simples às mais complexas."

"E você acha que pode ser esse alguém" Bernadette ergue uma sobrancelha.

"Claro" ele responde, quase ofendido por ela duvidar. "Como namorado dela, eu estou não apenas habilitado para isto como é o que se espera de mim."

"Também é esperado que um namorado saiba tratar bem a sua namorada" Bernadette alfineta.

"Eu sei como tratar bem a Amy, não se preocupe" Sheldon tenta disfarçar o ar ofendido.

"É bom mesmo" a microbiologista diz com ar ameaçador, apontando com dois dedos dos próprios olhos para os de Sheldon.

Ele tenta ignorar a ameaça. "Como Amy está?"

"Ela já tomou os remédios e está dormindo. Já avisamos no trabalho dela o que aconteceu, então eles já sabem que ela estará de licença pelos próximos dias. E já que você chegou, estou de saída" a loirinha pega a bolsa sobre a cadeira e se despede. "Qualquer coisa é só ligar."

"Não vou precisar, mas obrigado. E eu também tirei alguns dias de licença junto à Caltech. Com minhas férias acumuladas, vou poder ficar à disposição de Amy enquanto ela precisar."

"É bom mesmo" Bernadette estreita os olhos por trás das lentes do óculos, lançando um último olhar de advertência a Sheldon antes de sair.

Quando ele se vê sozinho na sala, repara que Bernadette deixou a cozinha em ordem. E ela fez o almoço – a mesa está posta e uma sopeira exala um aroma bem agradável. Sheldon abre a tampa e sente o cheiro subir junto com uma leve fumaça. Seu estômago ronca. Não é o que está no seu menu do dia, mas sua rotina já está totalmente afetada desde a noite anterior mesmo... e a fome está falando mais alto.

Antes de ser servir, porém, ele caminha até o quarto de Amy e lembra-se de que Bernadette disse antes de sair que ela estava dormindo. Ele espia da porta. Ela está deitada, sem os óculos, e com os olhos fechados, a respiração constante denunciada pelo movimento de sobe e desce das mãos sobre a barriga. Ele suspira, um pouco desapontado, e volta à sala para comer sozinho.

 **.**

 **.**

Depois que Bernadette saiu do quarto pedindo que ela fingisse estar dormindo, Amy acabou caindo no sono de verdade. Provavelmente efeito dos medicamentos. Agora, despertando, ela se estica um pouco na cama, e logo se lembra de ter escutado a voz de Sheldon na sala conversando com Bernadette poucos antes de que um sono pesado tomasse conta dela.

Amy senta sobre a cama e, com a mão esquerda, puxa os óculos da mesinha de cabeceira, ajeitando-os no rosto. Olha o quarto em volta, apurando os ouvidos a fim de detectar a presença de mais alguém no apartamento, mas não escuta nada que o denuncie. Silêncio. Ela estará sozinha? Sheldon terá ido embora?

Levantando-se da cama com todo o cuidado, ao ficar de pé Amy sente-se zonza. Quando está prestes a cair, sente seu corpo ser firmemente erguido. Ela deixa um suspiro de surpresa escapar, e, erguendo o rosto, percebe que é Sheldon quem a segura. As mãos dele estão em volta de sua cintura. Firmes. Sem hesitação.

Amy sente as pernas trêmulas, e não pela fraqueza que a tomou segundos antes de começar a cair, mas por uma razão bem diferente.

"Sheldon" ela diz o nome dele, ainda surpresa por vê-lo aparecer tão rápido em seu socorro e por ele estar segurando seu corpo com firmeza.

Só então Sheldon parece perceber que ainda a segura pela cintura, os corpos dos dois bem próximos. Amy vê o rosto dele ficar levemente avermelhado.

Ele pigarreia, desviando os olhos do rosto dela. "Você não devia se levantar se não consegue ficar de pé."

Com a ajuda dele, Amy volta para a cama. Sheldon solta sua cintura finalmente quando ela senta sobre o colchão macio.

"O que faz aqui?" ela pergunta, lembrando-se de que ainda está chateada com ele pelo comportamento no jantar da noite passada e que culminou em seu acidente.

"Você está em uma situação que a impede de fazer pleno uso dos seus membros superiores. Por esta razão precisa de alguém que se disponha a ajudá-la na realização das atividades que normalmente faria com total independência."

O semblante de Amy fica sério e emburrado. "Eu não estaria nesta situação se não fosse por aquele jantar desastroso de ontem à noite."

Não é do feitio de Amy se queixar das coisas, mas com a dor em seu braço retornando, a paciência encurta, e ver Sheldon parado ali, como se nada tivesse acontecido depois da proximidade partilhada há poucos segundos a faz lembrar que a noite passada deveria ter terminado de modo muito diferente.

Mas Sheldon, claro, nunca dá o braço a torcer. "Você não devia ter saído do restaurante daquele jeito."

"Você não devia ter levado Raj ao nosso encontro."

"Você não devia ter consumido álcool sabendo que ia dirigir."

Indignação. Amy sente subir por sua garganta, quente e rapidamente.

"Sheldon Cooper, você é mesmo um egoísta arrogante!"

Ele se espanta com a exclamação furiosa. Mas Amy não consegue se impedir de fazê-la, nem sentir arrependimento.

Mas, de repente, antes que ela possa continuar seu rompante indignado, ele a surpreende ao levar as mãos ao peito, apertando-as, e, com uma expressão aflita, murmurar, "Você não pode terminar nosso namoro!"

Amy pisca, confusa e surpreendida pela reação do namorado. "E o que leva você a crer que..."

"Você deve saber que o nosso Acordo de Relacionamento não prevê em nenhuma das cláusulas qual deve ser o protocolo para um término."

"Uma falha que o brilhante Doutor Sheldon Cooper cometeu. Portanto, eu encontrei uma brecha" Amy diz, aproveitando-se da situação para deixá-lo com medo usando a mesma desculpa que ele usou no jantar para justificar a presença de Raj. _Brecha_.

Isso parece fazer Sheldon ficar sem resposta, o que, consequentemente, o deixa levemente irritado – ela percebe pelo modo como ele morde a bochecha.

Amy, por sua vez, sente uma pontada de satisfação por ver que finalmente conseguiu mexer com ele. Muito embora sua intenção real não seja mesmo terminar o relacionamento dos dois. Mas, vendo como ele se porta, ela está disposta a jogar um pouco para saber no que isso vai dar.

* * *

 _ **continua**_


	6. Capítulo 6

**A Teoria do Caos  
Capítulo 6**

* * *

"Eu estou com fome" Amy muda o foco da conversa, observando a expressão ainda aflita de Sheldon.

A informação o faz esquecer o assunto do possível término, voltando o foco para o estado dela, que inspira cuidados.

"Muito bem. Eu preparei uma canja para você" ele diz, com orgulho. "Vou trazer em um instante."

A verdade é que ele estava faminto e acabou tomando toda a sopa deixada por Bernadette. Num arrebato de arrependimento pouco depois de terminar a refeição, ele passou as duas horas seguintes preparando a canja para quando Amy despertasse.

Ela o observa deixar o quarto. Em menos de cinco minutos, Sheldon retorna equilibrando uma bandeja com um prato fumegante. Amy sente o estômago roncar. Com a ajuda do braço e da mão esquerda, ela se ajeita, recostando-se contra os travesseiros.

Com cuidado, Sheldon senta-se ao lado dela na cama e coloca um guardanapo em volta da lapela do pijama, contornando o pescoço dela. Em seguida, leva uma colherada da canja até a boca de Amy, que saboreia o alimento quente com prazer.

"E então? Que tal?" ele pergunta, ansioso por saber a opinião dela.

Lembrando-se do conselho de Bernadette, Amy decide não demonstrar muito entusiasmo pela comida dele, embora esteja ótima.

"Diante da minha fome, até que não está tão mal."

"Não está tão mal?" ele repete, o semblante murchando.

Amy disfarça um sorriso. "Vamos, preciso comer para tomar a nova dose dos medicamentos."

Sheldon leva outra colherada à boca da namorada, mas já sem o entusiasmo inicial. E é assim que ele termina de servir a canja a ela. Por fim, pegando a bandeja do colo de Amy, ele se levanta da cama.

"Vou trazer os seus remédios. O que deseja fazer a seguir?"

"Quero ficar um pouco no sofá da sala."

"Tudo bem. Volto já."

Dizendo isso, Sheldon leva o prato vazio para a cozinha, aproveitando o ensejo para pegar os comprimidos e um copo de água, que apresenta para Amy ao retornar ao quarto. Ela toma a medicação e, em seguida, ele a ajuda a se levantar e chegar até a sala.

Sheldon ajeita as almofadas do sofá para ela. "Quer tomar alguma coisa?"

"Não, estou bem" Amy responde friamente.

"Quer ler um livro?"

"Não."

"Ver tv?"

"Estou bem assim, obrigada."

Sheldon morde a bochecha. "Está bem" ele diz, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado do sofá.

Os dois ficam em silêncio nos minutos seguintes. E não é um daqueles silêncios confortáveis aos quais Sheldon está acostumado. Não. Amy parece simplesmente ignorar sua presença. E ele não sabe o que fazer ou o que mais oferecer para agradá-la. Quando, finalmente, tem a ideia de sugerir que façam uma espécie de jogo mental, como os Contrafactuais, Sheldon percebe que ela adormeceu sentada.

O suspiro frustrado dele ecoa pelo apartamento silencioso.

 **.**

 **.**

Amy abre os olhos devagar, encontrando a sala escurecida, com exceção de um abajur aceso. Ela pisca, olhando em volta a procura de Shedon, mas não o vê. Achando que ele foi embora, ela se levanta com cuidado do sofá e, então, o vê terminando de limpar o balcão da cozinha – que está brilhando.

Erguendo os olhos do trabalho, Sheldon a vê e sorri. "Você acordou."

"Sim, peguei no sono. De novo. Malditos remédios."

Sheldon deixa o pano de limpeza, já lavado, meticulosamente dobrado sobre o balcão da cozinha e se aproxima da sala. "Como está se sentindo?"

"Bem na verdade" Amy dá de ombros.

"Está quase na hora do jantar. Apesar de ser quinta à noite, em vez da refeição típica desse dia da semana, pedi o seu prato preferido: frango xadrez. Está com fome?"

Amy percebe que ele está saindo da sua zona de conforto e quebrando a rotina estrita para fazer coisas por ela. Mesmo assim, ainda está chateada com a atitude dele na outra noite e decide seguir o conselho de Bernadette e continuar a tratá-lo friamente.

"Na verdade, não tenho fome agora."

Ela vê o entusiasmo de Sheldon desbotar alguns tons. Mesmo assim, ele insiste, "Ainda assim, você deve comer na hora certa, é importante para sua recuperação. Além disso, você não pode tomar a medicação sem estar alimentada."

No instante seguinte, um chamado na porta anuncia a chegada de alguém.

"É o nosso jantar" Sheldon deduz, indo atender.

De fato, é o entregador do restaurante chinês onde costumam pedir. Ela vê o namorado pagar pela refeição e fechar a porta, carregando as sacolas para a mesa. Assim que ele abre a primeira embalagem de comida, ela sente o aroma delicioso do frango xadrez invadir o ambiente.

Cedendo aos apelos de seu estômago, Amy se levanta e vai até a mesa onde Sheldon já está dispondo os condimentos. Ele levanta os olhos para ela com ar triunfante, sabia que a comida preferida abriria o apetite dela.

Ignorando o sorriso satisfeito no rosto dele, Amy tenta usar o garfo de plástico com a mão esquerda para se servir. Antes, porém, que consiga, ele está puxando a cadeira ao seu lado e tomando-lhe o talher, assumindo a tarefa.

"Abra a boca" Sheldon diz, levando um pedaço suculento do frango aos lábios de Amy.

Ela abre a boca e aceita o alimento com gosto, saboreando o molho e as especiarias que tanto aprecia. Assim que termina de mastigar, ela sente os dedos longos de Sheldon tocarem o canto de sua boca através do guardanapo, limpando delicadamente.

"Está sujo de molho" ele justifica-se, olhando para os lábios dela sem poder evitar.

Amy vê o pomo de Adão dele se mover quando ele traga a saliva com dificuldade. Será reação pela proximidade dos dois? Ela vê os olhos azuis dele relutarem para deixarem de fitar seus lábios e subirem para seus olhos, sem sucesso.

E ela disfarça um sorriso enquanto faz uma nota mental para agradecer a dica de Bernadette. Parece que ignorar Sheldon está produzindo mesmo algum efeito.

 **.**

 **.**

Ela o vê afofar os travesseiros pela vigésima vez. "E então? Confortável o bastante?"

"Sheldon, se você afofar esses travesseiros mais um pouco eles vão virar gelatina."

Ele solta um ronco pelo nariz, quase uma risada. "Isto é absurdo e impossível."

"Eu sei" ela diz, disfarçando um bocejo com a mão boa.

Sheldon endireita o corpo, olhando para ela, deitada na cama. "Precisa de algo mais? Água?"

Amy meneia a cabeça na direção da mesinha de cabeceira, onde um copo com água repousa ao lado do despertador.

"Posso cantar até você dormir" ele sugere, "Embora Soft Kitty deva ser entoada em casos de doença, podemos abrir uma exceção."

Ela o observa, surpresa. Sheldon abrindo exceções? Isto é inédito. Mas, mantendo-se fiel ao método recém descoberto, Amy decide ser fria e ignorar a oferta.

"Não."

Ele fica visivelmente sem graça. "Ok" e murmura, olhando um pouco mais para ela antes de se inclinar e puxar novamente as cobertas, ajeitando-as melhor sob os braços dela. "Durma bem. Se precisar de algo, estarei na sala, é só chamar."

Amy pensa em oferecer um canto da cama para ele se acomodar, mas resiste e morde a língua. E, embora não seja do seu feitio, não responde ao boa noite dele nem sequer agradece pelas atenções. _Foco, Amy, foco_ , ela tenta se lembrar antes que acabe sucumbindo aos olhos dele.

"Hum-hum" é a resposta murmurada que ela dá em tom de indiferença antes de fechar os olhos.

Ela o escuta acender o abajur na mesinha de cabeceira e os sapatos arrastando pelo carpete até a porta do quarto quando ele apaga a luz antes de sair. Ao perceber que está sozinha, Amy torna a abrir os olhos. O cheiro dele ainda está no ar. Talco de bebê. Como é difícil resistir. Mas ela congratula-se por ter conseguido, perguntando-se por quanto tempo mais vai conseguir tratá-lo com calculada e falsa indiferença. Suspirando, ela desliza a mão boa por cima das cobertas, tentando desligar a mente, o que, com o efeito dos remédios, acaba não sendo tão difícil.

Na sala quase escura, iluminada por um abajur solitário, Sheldon encara o teto com as mãos cruzadas sobre o estômago. O pequeno sofá de Amy não é o lugar mais confortável para acomodar seus um metro e oitenta e oito de altura, e nem mesmo as almofadas fofas conseguem torná-lo mais apropriado ao sono. Mas ele conclui que se esse é o preço a pagar por seu comportamento no famigerado jantar de aniversário, então que seja. Ele vai pagá-lo sem protestar.

É isso ou Amy deixá-lo. A mera possibilidade o faz sentir algo quente e incômodo no estômago e uma pontada no peito. Esfregando a camisa do pijama justamente por cima do coração, ele suspira. Simplesmente decidiu ignorar que ela mencionou um possível término da relação dos dois, apegando-se ao Acordo de Relacionamento como um salva-vidas. Mas Amy é esperta e invocou uma brecha. Embora ele tenha conseguido desviar a atenção dela do tema, e se ela tornar a fala nisso? Não, não, ela não pode. O Acordo de Relacionamento os mantém unidos com exclusividade e sem limite de tempo. Algo em que ele pensou detalhadamente antes de redigir, a parte que deixa de fora uma ruptura não foi ignorada por acaso. Simplesmente, já naquela época, ele não conseguia imaginar uma razão para que ele ou Amy quisessem pôr um termo ao relacionamento dos dois. Era perfeito. Depois da primeira e única briga até então dos dois, quando ele adotou mais gatos do que caberiam num apartamento, Sheldon concluiu que se aquilo não tinha sido capaz de separá-los, nada mais seria. Porém, agora…

"Eu sou um péssimo namorado."

 _Essa voz é mesmo sua?_ Ele se surpreende assim que as palavras ecoam na sala vazia. Seus dedos puxam e apertam a manta colorida sobre o corpo. Por mais que queira atestar o contrário, a experiência prática tem demonstrado que não é assim. Ele só espera que Amy possa reconsiderar diante dos sacrifícios que está fazendo por ela agora - ele não sabe que prejuízos a longo prazo mais algumas noites nesse diminuto sofá e na quebra de sua rotina podem trazer a sua sanidade física e mental. Mas está disposto a arriscar.

* * *

 _ **continua**_


	7. Capítulo 7

**A Teoria do Caos**  
 **Capítulo 7**

* * *

 **N/A:** Estamos chegando ao fim da jornada, este é o penúltimo capítulo da fanfic. Quero aproveitar para agradecer àqueles que acompanharam até então, especialmente as pessoas que me mandaram reviews e me permitiram saber o que estavam achando, do que estavam gostando, suas expectativas em relação à história. Espero que gostem dos capítulos que restam. Boa leitura!

* * *

"A temperatura não está muito alta, mas é difícil dizer se está ideal já que você não tem um termômetro de banheira."

"Não precisava se preocupar em enchê-la, eu vou tomar uma ducha" Amy anuncia, entrando no banheiro.

"Oh" a boca de Sheldon forma um 'o' perfeito enquanto algumas gotas de água pingam dos dedos longos que ele mantém estendidos sobre a banheira, usados para testar a temperatura. "Eu pensei que..."

"Não se preocupe, eu posso tomar banho sozinha" ela diz, sem muita certeza, mas tentando manter o tom de indiferença e segurança na voz. "Só preciso de ajuda para tirar a camisola."

A última frase faz Sheldon se levantar da beirada da banheira, o rosto ardendo de leve. Não é a primeira vez que ele se vê obrigado a despi-la, na primeira noite em que ela recebeu alta do hospital ele fez isso - embora ela estivesse adormecida na ocasião - e na noite anterior ele tinha se visto mais uma vez sem saída na hora de dormir. Mas, bem, isso fazia parte do pacote 'Cuidando De Uma Amy Farrah Fowler De mão Quebrada Em Parte Por Minha Causa'.

Pigarreando, ele ajeita a postura e se aproxima dela, que já lhe dá as costas. Ele pensa que é o sinal para que comece a despi-la - a longa e larga camisola de flanela tem uma carreira de botões atrás. Com cuidado, quase como se pudesse queimar os dedos, Sheldon começa a abrir um por um. E vai contando mentalmente enquanto o faz. Um... dois... três... quatro... quantos botões pode ter uma camisola? Ao chegar no quinto botão, as duas metades da peça se abrem, revelando a pele lisa e pálida das costas de Amy, cobertas apenas em parte pelo sutiã azul que ele lembra de ter viso na noite passada. Provavelmente colocado com a ajuda de Bernadette quando a ajudou a tomar banho na manhã anterior.

"É suficiente, consigo fazer o resto sozinha."

Ele pisca, arrancado de seus pensamentos pela voz de Amy. "Tem certeza?"

Ela morde o lábio, pensando um pouco alguns segundos antes de dizer, "Só me ajude a puxar as mangas."

"Está bem" ele se coloca a frente dela e retira devagar uma manga após a outra, tomando especial cuidado ao passá-la pela mão direita de Amy, encoberta pela tala.

A camisola cai numa poça de tecido no chão, contornando os pés brancos de Amy. Sheldon olha, admirado, o contraste entre a pele clara e o tecido vermelho listrado da peça.

"Eu consigo me livrar do resto sozinha."

Mais uma vez, a voz dela chama a atenção dele. Sheldon ergue os olhos para o rosto dela, notando o tom rosado tingindo as bochechas. Ele se abaixa rapidamente para pegar a camisola e Amy retira os pés do contorno estabelecido pelo tecido. Ele leva a roupa para o cesto que ela mantém perto da porta. Em seguida, ele a vê ainda parada no meio do banheiro, vestida apenas no conjunto azul claro de calcinha e sutiã, este não tão refinado quanto o que ela usava na noite do jantar de aniversário dos dois. Sheldon sente uma fisgada no estômago.

Sem jeito, ele aponta a área do chuveiro e, puxando a cortina, abre a torneira, equilibrando entre água fria e quente e testando com a mão até sentir que a temperatura está agradável o bastante para que ela possa entrar.

Quando ele torna a olhar para ela, vê os dedos dos pés de Amy crisparem e ela apoiar o peso de um para o outro, numa postura que ele interpreta como constrangimento. Bem, ele próprio pode sentir no rosto quente o efeito de estar sozinho dentro de um banheiro com uma Amy Farrah Fowler seminua.

Afastando-se até a porta, ele limpa a garganta antes de falar. "Se precisar de ajuda, é só chamar."

Em seguida, Sheldon deixa o banheiro, apenas semicerrando a porta. Ele vai para a sala e escuta o barulho da água correndo. Suspira, indo até a cozinha e servindo-se de um grande copo de água para aplacar o calor do rosto que ainda insiste em queimar.

 **.**

 **.**

Tomar banho sozinha foi menos complicado do que ela pensou que seria. Enrolar-se na toalha com a ajuda apenas da mão esquerda acabou sendo uma missão bem sucedida, assim como secar-se. Vestir a calcinha, mais um passo um pouco desajeitado, mas, no fim, deu certo. Quanto ao sutiã, porém, ela está pronta a admitir que é uma causa perdida.

Suspirando, frustrada, após tentar pela quarta vez consecutiva fechar a peça às costas com uma só mão - e justo a esquerda - Amy se joga sentada sobre a cama. Ela olha para a nova camisola que escolheu sobre o colchão e pensa seriamente em tentar vesti-la sem sutiã. Quando, então, escuta três características batidas na porta do quarto seguidas de seu nome, tudo repetido num padrão familiar.

"Amy" _toc toc toc_ "Amy" _toc toc toc_ "Amy."

Ela nunca pensou que algum dia sentiria tanto alívio ao ouvir aquele chamado compulsivo.

"Pode entrar."

A porta se abre devagar e revela um Sheldon incerto e cauteloso, "Você já se vestiu? Precisa de ajuda?"

"Na verdade, preciso sim" ela diz sem inibições.

Sheldon termina de entrar no quarto e ela não deixa de notar a pequena expressão de surpresa no rosto dele ao vê-la sentada sobre a cama, vestida em sua roupa íntima. Bem, o sutiã apenas cobre o essencial, uma vez que ainda pende aberto em suas costas enquanto ela o segura com a mão esquerda.

"Pode fechar isto pra mim?" ela olha para as próprias costas, indicando o caminho a ele.

Com o rosto tingido de vermelho, Sheldon se aproxima e, com todo esforço para não reparar em detalhes, leva as mãos ao fecho do sutiã roxo, tentando fechá-lo. A tarefa se torna um pouco mais difícil do que ele supõe que seria caso suas mãos não estivessem levemente trêmulas. Quase dois minutos depois, _voilà_. Ele volta a respirar, as mãos caindo ao lado do corpo e um sorriso triunfante tomando conta do rosto.

Amy puxa a camisola com a mão boa e a joga sobre a cabeça. Rapidamente as mãos de Sheldon estão ajudando a passá-la pelo pescoço dela e a vestir as mangas. Ela abre a boca para agradecer, mas contém-se, lembrando-se do tratamento da indiferença.

Ela, então, se levanta e vai até a penteadeira, pegando a escova com a mão esquerda e deslizando-a pelos cabelos.

"Preparei waffles com calda" ele informa e Amy sente-se instantaneamente começar a salivar.

Ela disfarça o interesse, terminando de escovar desajeitadamente os cabelos.

"Você gosta de waffles com calda" ele afirma, aproximando-se por trás dela e surpreendendo-a ao vê-lo pelo espelho pegar a escova da mão dela e terminar de ajeitar os fios escuros.

Amy tem que pigarrear para disfarçar a dupla surpresa. Ele sabe que waffles com calda são seus preferidos e o tipo de café da manhã que ela só se permite em datas especiais. E o que dizer de ver Sheldon escovando seus cabelos? Duas coisas que ela nunca pensou que veria acontecer. Nem mesmo em seus sonhos mais otimistas.

Sheldon desliza as cerdas da escova pelos cabelos dela uma última vez, admirando o brilho sedoso antes de depositar o objeto sobre a penteadeira. Amy não faz nenhum comentário sobre os waffles, mas ele espera que isso mude assim que ela morder a massa quente e fofinha com a calda doce escorrendo na boca. Ele traga a saliva, percebendo que sua fome está mais desperta do que supunha.

Os dois vão para a mesa e, com empolgação, Sheldon coloca dois waffles no prato de Amy, cobrindo-os com uma generosa camada de calda. Ele se dá ao trabalho de cortar os waffles em pedaços. Em seguida, leva um deles à boca de Amy, que intercepta o garfo da mão dele.

"Eu posso comer sozinha, Sheldon."

Sem graça, ele a observa levar o pedaço de waffle à boca com a mão esquerda. Ela mastiga por um largo momento e ele segura a respiração.

"E então?"

"Está bom" ela diz simplesmente, espetando outro pedaço no garfo e mastigando como se fosse uma refeição qualquer.

Desta vez Sheldon não consegue evitar a sensação de decepção. Bem, talvez os remédios tenham afetado o paladar dela.

"Vou levar sua roupa suja à lavanderia e comprar alguns suprimentos, sua despensa está quase vazia" ele diz enquanto corta os próprios waffles.

"Eu tinha planejado fazer compras no dia seguinte ao nosso aniversário" ela diz, lembrando-se.

Mais uma vez, ante a menção da famigerada data, Sheldon sente o incômodo no estômago. Evitando olhar para Amy, ele se concentra em comer seu desjejum. Ao terminar de mastigar, limpa os cantos da boca com o guardanapo. "Tem algo especial que você queira que eu traga? Quer fazer uma lista de compras? Ou eu posso anotar os itens de que precisa."

"Traga o que julgar necessário. Tem dinheiro na caixinha em cima da mesinha ao lado do sofá" ela informa, limpando a boca e levantando-se da mesa.

"Já terminou?"

Amy pega o corpo de suco de laranja e termina num último gole. "Sim. Vou me deitar um pouco."

Dizendo isso, ela afunda pelo apartamento. Sheldon olha para o prato dela, totalmente vazio. Bem, Amy pode não ter elogiado os waffles dele, mas não sobrou nem um para contar história. Um sorriso adorna o canto dos lábios dele.

 **.**

 **.**

Sheldon abre a porta do apartamento com a chave reserva para encontrar Amy no sofá, assistindo a televisão. Com cuidado, ele fecha a porta com o pé, equilibrando os sacos com as compras nos braços.

"Estão exibindo _Little House on The Prairie_ tão cedo?" ele se surpreende ao olhar para a tela.

Amy vira o rosto diante do barulho da porta se fechando e da voz de Sheldon.

"Sim, eles reprisam em diferentes dias e horários. Agora que estou compulsoriamente de repouso em casa, descobri isso."

Sheldon caminha até a cozinha, depositando os sacos com as compras sobre o balcão e começando a retirar os itens. A música de encerramento do seriado começa a tocar e os créditos finais aparecem no televisor. Amy alcança o controle remoto com a mão boa e abaixa o volume, voltando-se para observá-lo.

"O dinheiro foi suficiente?" ela pergunta.

"Oh, eu não usei o seu dinheiro" ele diz, abrindo a porta do armário suspenso da cozinha e guardando algumas latas.

"Não?" Amy surpreende-se com a notícia.

"Eu usei o meu cartão."

"Sheldon" ela tenta soar repreensiva, mas não está muito certa de estar conseguindo disfarçar a ternura na voz. "Devia ter usado o meu dinheiro."

"Se faz questão, posso usá-lo na lavanderia. Pretendo ir lá mais tarde."

"Por favor" ela tenta soar séria e assertiva desta vez.

"Não me importo em pagar pela lavanderia também, mas já que insiste, usarei o seu dinheiro."

Ela pega o controle novamente e começa a passar os canais. Nada atrai sua atenção. Especialmente com Sheldon de volta ao apartamento e fazendo barulho enquanto guarda as compras. Amy está agradecida e queria dizer isso a ele. Mas não pode. Pretende continuar com o plano da indiferença. Pelo menos por enquanto parece estar dando certo. Ela quer ver até onde ele vai.

Só então, algo ocorre a Amy. "E como você fez para ir às compras? E como pretende ir até a lavanderia?"

"Eu peguei um táxi."

Ela sabe o quanto a mera ideia o desagrada.

"E pretende tomar outro táxi para ir à lavanderia?"

Sheldon vira-se para ela, pegando mais alguns enlatados na sacola.

"A lavanderia do shopping não fica muito longe. E você não tem muitas roupas para lavar, então pretendo ir andando."

Amy sorri sem querer. É tão atípico ver Sheldon tomando a iniciativa e fazendo algo por outra pessoa. Bem, especialmente por ela. Então é com admiração e um pouco de satisfação que ela se mantém propositalmente no sofá, fingindo ver a televisão enquanto o escuta os sons dele se mexendo no apartamento, pegando e separando suas roupas para lavar. Ela adoraria ver a cara dele pegando sua lingerie. Infelizmente tinha estado adormecida pelo efeito da medicação na primeira noite, chegando do hospital, e acabou perdendo o momento quando Sheldon a despiu. E no banho, recentemente, tinha ficado envergonhada demais para observar a reação dele ao ajudá-la a livrar-se da camisola e ficar apenas de calcinha e sutiã, e quando ele a ajudou a fechar a peça, já no quarto, estava tão cansada de lutar contra o fecho com uma mão só que também não reparou a expressão dele ao vê-la em peças íntimas. Bem, de qualquer forma, não acha bom criar expectativas quando se trata de Sheldon. Ela sabe muito bem e por experiência própria o que _não_ esperar dele. Ele deve olhar para suas roupas de baixo como se fossem as dele próprio e a mera ideia a deixa desanimada.

Com um suspiro frustrado, Amy muda de canal pela décima vez antes de Sheldon reaparecer na sala, segurando uma sacola com a roupa suja. Ela sequer tira os olhos da televisão, mas vê com o canto dos olhos o movimento que ele faz ao aproximar-se do sofá.

"Vou estar na lavanderia na próxima hora. Se precisar de mim, não hesite em chamar no meu celular."

Ele tinha feito questão de deixar o telefone sem fio a mão para Amy, em cima da mesinha que fica bem ao lado do sofá desde a primeira vez que saiu. Ela se limita a um murmurado "Hum-hum" antes de ouvi-lo sair pela porta.

Quando está novamente sozinha no apartamento, Amy suspira. Talvez a ideia de Bernadette esteja dando certo por um lado. Sheldon tem cuidado de sua alimentação, medicação e higiene como manda o script. E, justamente por isso, no fundo ela se sente dividida. É muito bom vê-lo fazendo coisas por ela, só para variar. Mas Amy sabe muito bem que ele está seguindo o que manda o documento que ele mesmo redigiu. O Acordo de Relacionamento. Seria bom se essa atenção e preocupação fossem dirigidas a ela de outra forma. Uma que ela nem sabe ao certo, mas de que sente falta. Sheldon é incapaz de uma palavra de carinho... algo que diga que _ela_ é importante para ele, muito mais do que um contrato. Talvez ela só queira isso, muito mais do que remédios na hora certa, comida apetitosa e roupas limpas. Suspirando uma vez mais, Amy apoia o rosto no encosto do sofá, olhando para o casal apaixonado na tevê andando de mãos dadas.

 **.**

 **.**

Amy acorda confusa, logo percebendo que adormeceu no sofá. Depois que Sheldon voltou da lavanderia e ela tomou mais uma dose da medicação, ela preferiu continuar na sala a ir para o quarto. Então Sheldon sentou-se na cadeira ao lado, tentando puxar assunto, mas a cabeça de Amy logo começou a ficar pesada de sono e ela adormeceu. Olhando para seu corpo coberto pela manta colorida que costuma ficar sobre o encosto do sofá, ela percebe que em algum momento do sono Sheldon a cobriu.

E, falando nele, assim que ela pega os óculos sobre a mesinha de centro e os recoloca, desviando o olhar para a cadeira ao lado, ela se depara com a figura alta adormecida, um de seus livros de biologia aberto sobre o colo. Amy não consegue deixar de sentir-se tocada por constatar que ele manteve vigília durante seu sono. Bem, pelo menos até o dele falar mais alto. Isto sem falar no fato de ele ter tirado seus dias de férias acumulados na Caltech para ficar cuidando dela. Isto ela se lembra de ouvi-lo dizer antes de pegar no sono, quando ela o questionou atá quando pretendia ficar ali matando serviço.

Afastando a manta do corpo, Amy estica as pernas para fora do sofá, calçando as pantufas. Sheldon se mexe na cadeira e ela fica estática, sem querer acordá-lo. Mas é em vão. Ele abre os olhos e pisca, olhando em redor. Então, ele a vê.

"Amy. Você está se sentindo mal? Voltou a sentir dores? Quer que eu chame um médico?"

"Não, está tudo bem comigo, Sheldon."

"Você tem certeza?" ele se inclina para a frente na cadeira, a expressão visivelmente preocupada.

"Sim, tenho" ela assegura, pulando de contentamento por dentro com a preocupação dele.

"Ainda bem" Sheldon suspira, aliviado, recostando-se à cadeira. Mas, então, ele parece se dar conta de algo e olha rapidamente para o relógio de pulso. "Já está na hora da última dose dos seus remédios."

Sheldon deixa sobre a mesinha de centro o livro de biologia que lia antes de pegar no sono e ergue-se da cadeira.

Amy não diz nada. Apenas levanta-se do sofá e começa a andar pela sala. Mas a voz dele a interrompe.

"Aonde vai?"

"Eu não aguento mais ficar trancada aqui sem fazer nada."

"Podemos assistir a uma maratona de _Doctor Who_."

"Não, obrigada" ela revira os olhos.

"Eu posso ler para você."

"Não, Sheldon. Talvez seja melhor você voltar para sua casa."

"Não posso deixá-la sozinha. Você não está exatamente doente, mas está machucada e eu tenho que cuidar de você."

"Eu não quero que fique cuidando de mim por uma obrigação contratual".

"E por que mais seria?"

"Por que se importa comigo?" ela o fuzila com o olhar "Já chega, Sheldon. Estou cansada do seu Acordo de Relacionamento. Você está dispensado da sua obrigação de cuidar de mim."

Amy dá as costas a ele e começa a andar na direção do corredor que leva ao quarto.

"Mas... mas eu me importo!"

As palavras dele a fazem virar-se e encará-lo. E ela vê sinceridade no rosto de Sheldon.

"Bem, na noite do nosso aniversário não parecia" Amy murmura, ainda magoada com a atitude dele no restaurante.

"Eu posso não ser um namorado convencional, mas sempre pensei que o que temos é melhor do que os relacionamentos fúteis e triviais que vemos por aí. Não é porque eu não digo baboseiras românticas que não me importo com seu bem estar."

Amy sente um nó de emoção na garganta, mas logo se lembra de como ele a fez sentir-se mal naquela noite tão especial, ao menos para ela. Sente uma fisgada no braço cuja mão está machucada. E se recorda novamente do conselho de Bernadette... _Tente ser menos doce e demonstrar um certo descaso para ver o que acontece_.

"Você não parecia muito preocupado com o meu bem estar quando me deixou sair ventando daquele restaurante."

O rosto dele se contorce em aflição. "Mas eu fui atrás de você. Fui eu quem chamou o socorro para levá-la ao hospital. E fiquei do seu lado até a ambulância chegar."

"O que poderia ter sido evitado se não tivesse levado Rajesh na nossa Noite de Encontro especial e se tivesse dito que se importava verdadeiramente comigo antes que eu saísse por aquela porta. Você estragou uma noite que era para ter sido única, Sheldon. Estragou nosso jantar de aniversário. Isso era importante para mim."

Sheldon abaixa o olhar, pela primeira vez em muito tempo sentindo-se vencido em um argumento, coisa que ele detesta. Porém, ele sabe que Amy tem razão.

Ela não o espera dizer mais nada, vira-se novamente na direção do corredor, afundando para o quarto, deixando-o sozinho na sala com sua culpa e suas boas intenções.

* * *

 _ **continua**_


	8. Capítulo 8

**A Teoria do Caos**

 **Capítulo 8**

* * *

Após uma hora e meia trancada no quarto, Amy já não escuta mais nenhum som do lado de fora denunciando a presença de outra pessoa no apartamento. Então, presume que Sheldon tenha ido embora depois de tudo o que disse a ele. Quando sai do quarto, porém, ela é surpreendida. Sua sala está iluminada por diversas velas espalhadas sobre os móveis - na mesinha de centro, na mesinha de apoio ao lado do sofá, sobre o balcão da cozinha e na pequena estante perto da janela.

Na mesa de refeições também há algumas velas dividindo espaço com os talheres, taças e guardanapos dispostos com esmero. E uma taça no meio ostenta uma única flor amarela. Uma margarida. Ela pisca repetidas vezes, ajeitando melhor os óculos sobre o rosto. Sim, ela está vendo bem. Não é uma ilusão. Nem sonho.

Aproximando-se da mesa, ela vê uma travessa com uma bela massa ao molho sugo e seu vinho predileto. Ao erguer o olhar, ela o vê parado atrás do balcão da cozinha a observá-la como se estivesse com receio de se aproximar.

"Sheldon…" ela murmura, ainda sob efeito da surpresa inesperada, "O que é isso tudo?"

Ele, então, sai de seu posto e começa a andar na direção da mesa.

"Fiz para você. Gostou?"

"Sim, está tudo muito bonito" ela diz, voltando a olhar os detalhes da mesa, encarando-o novamente em seguida. "Mas… por quê?"

Por fim, ele para diante da mesa e a encara. "Tentei reproduzir a nossa última Noite de Encontro. Sei que não é o mesmo prato, mas…"

"O que importa é a intenção" ela o interrompe, dizendo as palavras movida pela emoção.

"Pois bem" ele diz, meneando a cabeça e dando a volta para puxar a cadeira para ela, "Sente-se."

Amy o faz. Em seguida, Sheldon toma assento na cadeira em frente. Os dois se encaram.

"Eu sei que aquela noite não terminou bem, por isto quero compensá-la."

Percebendo, então, do que se trata, Amy ergue a mão sã no ar para impedi-lo de prosseguir.

"Sheldon, eu não quero que você tente reproduzir aquela noite só para me satisfazer. Chega de obrigações contratuais, não quero que você faça nada por mim porque um documento diz que tem que ser assim…"

"Eu não estou fazendo isso por causa do Acordo de Relacionamento" ele a corta, surpreendendo-a.

"Não?" Amy pisca, confusa.

"Não" Sheldon responde resolutamente. "Você pode não entender assim, mas o Acordo de Relacionamento é um terreno seguro pra mim, pois eu sei o que esperar de cada situação. Quando levei Raj ao nosso jantar de aniversário foi porque…" ele falha, inspira e continua, desviando o olhar do rosto dela, "...foi porque tínhamos uma nova cláusula no Acordo a ser implementada naquela noite e eu… tive medo."

"Medo?" Amy pergunta, confusa.

"Sim, medo" ele consegue admitir, engolindo em seco a saliva junto com seu orgulho. Ainda sem encará-la, ele prossegue. "Nosso relacionamento sempre foi mental. Mas isto não significa que eu não sinta afeto por você."

"Você sente afeto por mim?" ela pergunta com os olhos brilhando.

"Mas é claro. Pensei que fosse óbvio" ele diz, tomando fôlego e mais coragem, mesmo sentindo as bochechas arderem com o que diz a seguir, "Todos pensam que sou indiferente a certas… sensações… que são corriqueiras para as demais pessoas. Mas, por menos que eu goste de admitir isto, eu não sou indiferente a elas."

"Sheldon, você está querendo me dizer que…" Amy começa, sem conseguir acreditar.

Ele meneia a cabeça uma vez, ainda sem encará-la, as bochechas ainda queimando.

"Quero dizer que sim, eu reparei na sua lingerie na noite em que chegamos do hospital e eu tive que despi-la, e também quando a ajudei a tomar banho e a fechar o seu... o sutiã" ele pigarreia, fingindo ter encontrado uma mancha muito interessante na toalha da mesa. "E eu não gosto quando você passa aquele brilho de morango porque seus lábios ficam escorregadios e me distraem, desviando a minha atenção das minhas tarefas importantes. Mas percebi que isso é indiferente quando ficamos muito perto um do outro, como quando eu lhe dou comida na boca e os seus lábios me distraem de qualquer forma."

"Sheldon" Amy sussurra, os lábios abertos em surpresa, começando a formar um sorriso. "Isso quer dizer que você sente vontade de me… de…"

"De beijá-la? Sim" ele admite, certo de que seu rosto vai entrar em combustão agora tamanho o calor nas faces.

Porém, ele não consegue evitar encará-la desta vez. E o que vê são justamente os lábios pequenos e aparentemente tão macios de Amy entreabertos, quase trêmulos. E ele não consegue se segurar, cedendo ao impulso de se inclinar mais para a frente e... beijá-la.

Sim, ele a beija. Encosta seus lábios e os deixa assim por alguns segundos, sentindo que realmente os dela são tão macios quanto imaginou. Mas há algo mais. Eles são quentes também. E doces. E ele não consegue se impedir de entreabrir os próprios lábios um pouco e sugar de leve os dela, sentindo um arrepio que vai de sua espinha ao estômago.

Sheldon inspira, deixando a mão direita, por vontade própria, tocar os cabelos de Amy por cima da nuca macia, segurando-a um pouco mais no beijo. E logo sente os lábios dela se partirem também e uma lufada de ar invadir sua boca. O hálito quente dela o arrepia outra vez. E, antes que sucumba a um poder ainda mais tentador, ele se afasta dela, assustado e ofegante.

Ele pisca, olhando para Amy, que abre os olhos lentamente, os lábios ainda partidos e agora avermelhados pelo contato recente. Sheldon sente uma fisgada na virilha mas a ignora sumariamente.

Amy sente o corpo todo aquecido, a cabeça mais leve - e desta vez não são os remédios. Ela está certa de que está sorrindo agora, os olhos pousando sobre Sheldon, que a encara em silêncio, o peito ainda arfante, subindo e descendo.

"Uau" ela murmura a única coisa que consegue dizer.

"Uau" ele ecoa num sussurro quase assustado.

Mas, ao contrário do que Amy poderia supor, ele não se critica pela atitude nem a reprova por ter respondido.

Pigarreando, Sheldon retoma a palavra, tentando aparentar não estar nem um pouco afetado pelo que acaba de acontecer.

"Você queria que eu dissesse algo do coração. Pois eu digo. Você é importante para mim e eu não quero ficar sem a sua companhia... e eu não quero ter que fazer adaptações para ficar sem você na minha rotina diária. Por favor, fique comigo."

Amy sente um calor apossar-se de sua garganta. Por alguns segundos ela não consegue dizer nada. Preocupado, Sheldon olha para ela.

"Você não gostou? Juro que isso saiu exclusivamente da minha mente. Mas, se quiser, eu posso pensar em outras palavras mais elaboradas. Só me dê um prazo de, no mínimo, 48 horas para eu pesquisar como se faz essas coisas, você sabe que romantismo e palavreado sentimentaloide não são minha especialidade, mas posso aprender!"

Amy só consegue balançar a cabeça, deixando-o ainda mais aflito e confuso.

"Não vai dizer nada?"

Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e um sorriso, Amy diz a única coisa que consegue dizer. "Ah, Sheldon..."

Ele ainda fica confuso por mais alguns instantes, sem saber se o que ela acaba de proferir é positivo ou não. Então, Amy faz a única coisa que consegue no momento, levanta-se da cadeira e se aproxima da figura sentada de Sheldon, que a observa, atento. Ela se abaixa, e, antes que se arrependa da atitude, deixa um beijo no rosto do namorado.

Amy se afasta, voltando a sentar-se em seu lugar, e o encara. Sheldon pisca algumas vezes antes de olhar para ela novamente. Ele traga a saliva, tentando recompor-se.

"Então… isso significa que você gostou? Posso concluir que não pensa mais em dar um ultimato ao nosso relacionamento?"

"Conclusão certa" ela sorri.

Sheldon, então, sente um alívio enorme apossar-se dele. Feliz, ele também sorri e pega o prato da namorada, servindo um pouco da massa e entregando a ela em seguida.

"Espero que a comida seja tão boa quanto a propaganda dessa cantina italiana onde fui buscá-la. Do contrário, eles vão receber uma carta muito extensa e cheia de reprovação por enganar os consumidores."

Sorrindo, Amy enrola distraidamente o garfo no macarrão em seu prato enquanto o vê servir-se de um prato também.

"Com certeza sua carta é algo bem importante."

"Não mais do que a próxima emenda no nosso Acordo de Relacionamento" ele murmura, terminado de servir-se.

"Nova emenda?" Amy olha para ele, surpresa.

"Mas é claro" Sheldon diz, como se fosse óbvio, enrolando a macarronado no garfo e olhando atento para a tarefa. "Ou pensa que daqui para a frente essas demonstrações físicas de afeto serão públicas? Já digo que não, mocinha."

"Estou de pleno acordo" Amy diz com um sorriso enorme nos lábios sujos de molho.

E, ao olhar para ela, Sheldon se exaspera. "É sério, Amy?"

"O quê?"

Ela pergunta, ingênua.

Ele suspira, balançando a cabeça e pegando o guardanapo ao lado do prato com a intenção de levá-lo aos cantos dos lábios dela, mas antes que o faça, suspira exasperado mais uma vez, "Oh, Senhor!" e, então, avança para beijá-la outra vez, saboreando o molho de tomate e o sorriso travesso de Amy Farrah Fowler.

Quando se afastam, ela sorri, vendo-o abaixar os olhos para o prato de massa que começa a comer. Enquanto o observa, Amy segue com um sorriso no rosto. Ele não é mesmo o namorado convencional. Mas o que isso importa? Ele é Sheldon Cooper. Ainda bem!

* * *

 **..*..**

* * *

 **A todos que acompanharam a fanfic, meu muito obrigada. Aos que, além de acompanharem lendo, também fizeram questão de se manifestar: muitíssimo obrigada - vocês não sabem como prezo esse feedback. Adorei viajar com Shamy nesta história e espero que vocês também tenham gostado. Já tenho outra ideia na cabeça que pretendo começar a publicar este fim de semana, caso queiram acompanhar. Um abraço e nos lemos na próxima ;)**


End file.
